Four Arms
Four Arms is a Tetramand (a play on the Latin "tetra", meaning "four", and "mand", meaning "arms") from Khoros. He is the sixth Omnitrix alien to appear on the series. He first appeared in Washington B.C. when Ben needed to fight the giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. Appearance Four Arms stands at approximately twelve feet in height, has very well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and the Omnitrix symbol on the upper-left shoulder during the original series. His skin is bright red and very tough, as though it is armored. The black stubbel stripe goes from the bridge of his nose to his neck. A second black strip goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. Powers and Abilities thumb|right|240px|Four Arms transformation in the original seriesFour Arms possesses tremendous superhuman strength, nearly limitless endurance, and thick skin. His strength is such that he can create strong short-to-long range shockwaves simply by smashing the ground or clapping all four hands together, dubbed the "Big Smack". Four Arms' muscular legs also allow him to leap several city blocks at a time. As shown in Ultimate Alien, Four Arms is strong enough to hold a car on each of his lower hands. Weaknesses Sometimes Four Arms' bulk is a disadvantage, since the Tetramand species sacrifices speed for strength and cannot run for long distances or at great speeds. Four Arms' size also makes him unable to hide anywhere or sneak up behind anyone. Also if he catches a cold, strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits. 'Ben 10' He was first used in [[Washington B.C.|''Washington B.C.]], to fight off a giant mammoth that Dr. Animo reanimated. He tricked Gwen in [[The Krakken|''The Krakken]], but later got attacked by the Krakken itself. He accidently awakened a Megawhatt in ''Tourist Trap'', by removing a giant string ball. He appeared in an accidental transformation in ''Kevin 11'', when his DNA was infused with Kevin's, turning Kevin into Six Arms. He managed to knock Kevin out before the transformation wore off. He later battled Joey in ''The Alliance'', but had to dump the fight to help the injured Max. He then fought off some Stone Creatures in ''Lucky Girl''. A sick Four Arms was used to battle Clancy in ''Side Effects'', and accidently knocked down 8610 Cester Street, Clancy's home. He later tore some of Vilgax's Drones apart in ''Secrets''. He failed to stop The Great One in ''The Big Tick''. Kevin then used him to steal the Sumo Slammers 2.1 video game in ''Framed''. Ben as Four Arms later fought Kevin as Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, and finally, Kevin's first mutation. He later tried to fight Technorg in ''Grudge Match'', but was stopped when Slix Vigma teleported him to the bridge. Tini fell in love with him in ''The Galactic Enforcers''. He was used in [[Ultimate Weapon |''Ultimate Weapon to]] fight Ah Puch and won. He was later used to fight Zs'Skayr posessing Acid Breath, Thumbskull, Frightwig and Gwen in [[Ghostfreaked Out|''Ghostfreaked Out]]. He was fused with Stinkfly as Stink Arms in ''Dr. Animo And The Mutant Ray''. He was seen in a photo in ''Back With a Vengeance'', suprising Gwen. He was used several times by Ben 10,000 in fighting off Animo in ''Ben 10,000''. A video game Four Arms was played in ''Game Over'', to duel an Ishiyama who believed him to be Kenko. He helped Kane North to save some amusement park visitors in ''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures''. He destroyed the Squires in ''The Unnaturals'' and he duelled and destroyed S.A.M. in ''Monster Weather''. A dream Four Arms appeared in ''Perfect Day'' where he imprisoned the dream Vilgax in the Null Void. He was used in [[Don't Drink the Water |''Don't Drink the Water as]] a baby to fight Hex. He was used twice in ''Ready to Rumble ''in order to gain money to replace Gwen's computer and won by defeating Porcupine and Gaterboy. He was seen at the beginning of [[Ken 10|''Ken 10]], used by Ben 10,000 to take down Vulkanus and later to duel Kevin 11,000 and lost. He appeared in [[Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)|''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2)]] to battle the Negative 10. He appeared in the series finale ''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix ''to try to save Gwen from Floraunas(Wildvine) and failed, although Gwen survived. He is set to appear in [[Ben 10: Alien Dimensions|''Ben 10: Alien Dimensions]]. Gwen 10 Gwen used Four Arms when she and Ben sneaked into a bowling alley, throwing strike after strike, though due to the increase in her strength the bowling balls that Gwen threw crashed through the pins and into the back wall. She beat Ben in a land slide victory. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|240px|Four Arms transformation in Ultimate AlienFour Arms reappeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Video Games, shown sandwiching Ssserpent between two cars. He has grown noticeably taller, seen when compared to classic, 10-year old version in The Forge of Creation. He sports a ponytail and his face is also more narrow, resembling that of Manny Armstrong. The recalibrated form also provides more authentic clothes of the species, appearing more like a gladiator. He is shirtless, replaced by two gold sashes that cross over his torso with the Ultimatrix symbol on his torso's center, his pants replaced by black briefs and a gold belt, and now wears gold braces on his wrists and ankles instead of gloves. In Girl Trouble his transformation changes. He appeared again in Escape From Aggregor, where Ben used him to fight against the Yeti which was controlled by Dr. Animo. In the episode Hero Time Ben uses him to face Captain Nemesis in a game of Tug of War and won. He next appeared in Reflected Glory to help fight the Forever Knights. He appeared again in Where the Magic Happens to chase Aggregor and he again appeared in The Forge of Creation to help fight Aggregor. He appeared back in season 2,Girl Trouble ''to fight Dimensional 12 Robots. There, he seems to have a new transformation. '''Possible Future' His Ben 10,000 form has a better developed forehead, more muscle mass, no sleeves, and a pair of jutting incisors. He has thicker skin. The Omnitrix symbol has moved to his chest. Four Arms still has his fingerless gloves and pants. He also has three curved spikes on each arm and small spikes on his shoulders. Appearances Ben 10 * Washington B.C. * The Krakken * Tourist Trap * Kevin 11 (selected alien was Stinkfly) * The Alliance * Lucky Girl * Side Effects (sick) * Secrets * The Big Tick * Framed * Grudge Match * The Galactic Enforcers * Ultimate Weapon * Tough Luck * Ghostfreaked Out * Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (fused with Stinkfly) * Back With a Vengeance * Ben 10,000 ''(used by Ben 10,000) * ''Game Over * Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures * Under Wraps * The Unnaturals * Monster Weather * The Visitor * Perfect Day (dream) * Don't Drink the Water * Ready to Rumble * Ken 10 * Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2) * Ben 10: Alien Dimensions * Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' *''Escape From Aggregor'' *''Hero Time'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Forge of Creation'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Basic Training (2x)'' Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Four Arms is the first alien you will need in the game to battle drones and bosses. You will need him to fight evil and move objects. He also has unlockable Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin.His attack is very powerful. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is an exclusive character for the PS3, much like Rath is exclusive for the Xbox 360. Online Games Naming and Translations 'Trivia' *Four Arms is Ben's favorite alien form to transform into in the original series, and he still uses this form in Ultimate Alien. *In Cartoon Network's online game Fusionfall, he is known as a nano. *The black stripes on Four Arms' face in the original series have been converted into a small goatee and a ponytail in Ultimate Alien. In The Galactic Enforcers, Tini's hair was like Four Arms' with the stripe being the start of the hair. *It is shown in Ultimate Alien that Ben didn't know Four Arms was still in the Ultimatrix, seeing as when he fought Ssserpent for the second time in the series and transformed into him, he said, "Four Arms! Whoa, didn't even know that was still in there!". *In all the episodes that he appeared in, he was mainly facing off against Dr. Animo. *Four Arms is the first alien with four arms; the second is Stinkfly, the third is Spidermonkey, and the fourth is AmpFibian. *His Ultimate Alien appearance is similar to Kintaro and Goro from Mortal Kombat. *In the original series finale, some kid at Ben's school called him "Quad Hands". *In the animated series, Mad, Four Arms was the first alien transformed into by Benjamin Franklin. He was miscolored purple, had his original clothes, the original Omnitrix symbol, and Ben Franklin's hair and sleeve cuffs. *He is one of the eight aliens in the Ultimatrix (as well as Humungousaur, Armodrillo, and Rath new alien whose basic power is super strength. *In The Forge of Creation, Ben's 10 year old appearance was voiced by John DiMaggio instead of Richard McGonagle. *Four Arms has had the most voice actors of any alien. *His feet are similar to Ripjaws,Heatblast's and Lodestar's . *When Ben had a cold, Four Arms turned orange and had stinky hives. *Strangely, when Ben tries to change into Four Arms, the Omnitrix seems to nearly always change into a different alien. Ben commented on this in The Return, (transforming instead into Cannonbolt,) saying "Oh, man! What do you have against Four Arms?" Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Tetramand Category:Aliens Category:Wrestler Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Cleanup